All is not what it seems
by The Dark Necromancer
Summary: *UPDATE: Chapter 9 up* A/U B/V Bulma is experimenting on how to become strong and engineers a virus to acheive this but will this virus kill her or give her what she wishes? BEWARE this is going to become R rated in some chapters but not all! R&R please!
1. The Virus

All is not what it seems By the Dark necromancer  
  
I don't own a thing I am but a poor student! Spare me your lawyers!  
  
***  
  
This is set before trunks was born!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bulma sat in her lab her face had the look of intense concentration her parents had gone out of town for the month to check up on all the other international capsule corp. s leaving her alone with Vegeta. She had tried to put this time to good use and as such she was looking down at some cells, they were saiyan in origin from Vegeta, she had taken them from a small swab of blood she had found that he had discarded after being injured.  
  
Saiyans were definitely interesting, not just there enormous amount of physical strength but also how their cells and DNA reacted to different stimulus, it was like being bad tempered was programmed into them!  
  
Sighing slightly she put the samples away and went back to her original work, she knew the androids were coming she had been there when that strange boy from the future had came and told them everyone, reacted in different ways Vegeta for his part had become fanatical about training in the gravity room more so then usual at anyway.  
  
For her part Bulma went into a flurry of research if the androids appeared surely she could do something to help after all she was a genius it was galling to think that someone could also create something more powerful then she could.  
  
Due to this she was determined to create something just as powerful as the androids or even more powerful if she could.  
  
"Woman!!!" came an impatient roar  
  
Holding onto her irritation she opened her lab door and yelled back  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"Prepare me some lunch at once!" Came the reply in his oh so superior tone  
  
"Prepare it your god damn self I'm busy!" She screeched at him annoyed at how superior he sounded  
  
"Would you like me to blast you into the next dimension? Or perhaps obliterate your lab? Fix me my lunch!!!" again with the superior tone  
  
Sighing once more Bulma went out the door to the kitchen the sooner she fed him the faster she could go back to her designs she knew she was close some how she knew it the idea that it could allude her made her irritation at Vegeta grow even more.  
  
"God you're a pig Vegeta I just made you food less then 2hrs ago!" She said to him as she placed a huge amount of food in front of him  
  
"It's not like you had anything better to do women and remember I am training to save your pathetic lives!" He replied eating fast but more civilised then Goku ever did.  
  
"You think I don't know? You train not to defeat the androids or to save me but to beat Goku!" Bulma shot back at him "and that will never happen Prince of a dead race" she added  
  
Vegetas eyes narrowed  
  
"What? Hear me well women I will become more powerful then Kakkarot!" He bellowed at her  
  
"Yeah? And then what? You have no subjects to command you are alone Vegeta alone in this world and alone in your cold heart no one cares for you hell who could?"  
  
She let loose are irritation all at once at him  
  
"You have the charms of a viper! I have cooked cleaned repaired and tried to be nice to you ever since you got here and what have I had in reply? Insults! You aren't even half the man Goku is! Why hes-urk"  
  
Her tirade was cut short by Vegeta his hand around her through lifting her up and slamming her against the wall his eyes seeming to spit hate at her.  
  
"I am much more a saiyan then Kakkarot could ever hope to be! And you go to far women! I have taken your insults with good nature before but hear me I am the prince of the saiyans what I say you will do! If I ask you to cook for me you will damn well cook clean and fix! Its enough that I let you do it for me! If I hear another word out of your mouth comparing me to that Baka I swear I will kill you!" He shouted into her face noting with satisfaction the fear in her eyes but there was something more  
  
"You aren't the prince of anything! You're just the dead remnants of a civilisation!" Bulma croaked her reply to him spitting those words into his face with as much venom as she could with his hand around her throat.  
  
There was silence such was the fury in Vegetas face she thought he might kill her anyway but then came a sneer  
  
"There may not be many saiyans left women but even the smallest baby is more then a match for you! You are a pathetic weak coward you are lucky I leave you alive at all!"  
  
'She still needs to know her place' he thought angrily so leaning in he whispered with cold malice  
  
"And it has been shown that humans and saiyans can mate to have children perhaps you would like me to demonstrate with you how I could create a race of people who would worship me as king?"  
  
Placing a hand on her thigh she squealed against him trying to get him off her when suddenly she fell off the wall and onto the floor as he released his grip then came his laughter that made her doubly angry.  
  
"Remember women what I have said now go fix the robots in the gravity machine" turning he went into the living room.  
  
She was angry but also slightly scared it wasn't what Vegeta had actually said it was more how she had pushed him so far and he didn't even hurt her.more was how his hand felt on her leg.she liked it at least she sort of did she could feel his warmth through his hands.  
  
Banishing such thoughts as stupid she went to the gravity room to fix the robots.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sat down on the couch and watched TV he thought he had gone a bit too far.he had never in all his years ever forced a women and yet that was what he threatened her with, it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
'But at least she had learned her place' he thought  
  
Looking to his hand he shivered he liked how her soft skin had felt against it and he longed for the time when he could do it again  
  
'Bah! I am getting soft and weak to think a human female can tempt me!' He thought angrily but he still couldn't get away from how good it felt for her to be against him.  
  
***  
  
Bulma rubbed her tired eyes she was now back in the lab after fixing the sparring robots for Vegeta, she had tried to go to sleep but just couldn't she was sure she as close! She had been sure for over 5hrs now and it was almost time for the sun to come up.  
  
Grumbling at herself she stopped to think for a few minutes.  
  
Moving slowly she went to her lab rats and paused thinking quickly as if the idea was going to get away she brought out a small vial that contained something a shiny yellow colour.  
  
Donning a face mask and gloves she added a pure black crystal into the mixture where it quickly dissolved taking a pipette she then dropped some of the mixture into the lab rats water bowl and replacing the stopper onto the vial she placed it back into the cupboard.  
  
She looked with a face of intense concentration and hope as the mouse drank some of the water the mouse slowly seemed to become more aware of its surroundings it touched another mouse as it moved and then proceeded to try and bite the bars of the cage in an effort to get free!  
  
Amazed Bulma watched as the mouse attempted to break free but the bars were too strong for its teeth even with the added strength of the mixture finally it sat away in resignation.  
  
But even though that happened Bulma was elated as she looked at the bars some of them were almost chewed through! The mouse had actually increased in strength as it bit the bars.  
  
Intrigued now Bulma looked at the vial all thoughts of sleep forgotten, it had taken her more then a month to create that virus the black crystal added was some saiyan protein that she had crystallised from there blood. The virus itself she had engineered to increase higher brain functions by stimulating nerves it hadn't worked though as well as she liked. But with this protein it seemed to work like a charm!  
  
'Weak am I?' she thought grinning to her self she took a syringe, if she had more sleep and maybe if she hadn't been so angry at Vegeta for that evening she would of realised this wasn't the best thing to do.  
  
'I'll show him! I'll destroy the androids myself!'  
  
Saying that she injected her arm with the whole vial of virus  
  
First of all she felt nothing  
  
Then it all came as if a flood of gates at been opened she felt it flowing within her causing her body it seemed to her to expand and throb it was as if on fire! Her legs went out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor no longer able to control herself she screamed long and loud into the night as the virus worked its way around her.  
  
'its killing me!' she thought in pain as the virus intruded into her blood system and circled her body where ever it passed it left her in shrieks of pain that felt more then her body could take.  
  
The door to her lab opened just as the virus reached her brain  
  
With one extra loud scream of incredible pain as white hot fire erupted inside her brain she abruptly went unconscious.  
  
***  
  
For Vegeta he had been sleeping nicely in his bed when the first scream came  
  
Jumping onto his feet looking for signs of danger he wondered were those screams came from suddenly he heard more and more screams it was the damn women!  
  
He swore if this was her and her boy friend having sex or something then there would be hell to pay  
  
Again came a scream but this time Vegeta heard it correctly this was a scream of someone in pain  
  
Running now wondering what could be wrong he broke the door to her lab he saw the women there screaming in what seemed to be agony her skin covered in a pale sweat, her eyes feverish just then her body arched and delivered a last mournful scream of pain so loud he thought he would go deaf when suddenly she went silent.  
  
Moving to her side quickly he felt for her pulse it was there but very very thready as if just barely trying to keep beating.  
  
Wondering what happened to her he picked her up with ease and went downstairs to the living room. There were numbers there one had emergency written on it  
  
Looking at it quickly Vegeta saw something called hospital and remembered that the women's mother had said something about injured going there to be healed.  
  
Growling low in his throat he picked up the phone and dialled the number  
  
'Stupid humans' he muttered to himself as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello emergency services how can I help you?" came a pleasant sounding voice  
  
Vegeta was in no mood for this if the women died who would cook for him? Or clean for him? Who would fix the gravity machine! Even though he came to all those reasons he still felt she shouldn't die even if she couldn't do any of those things although he would eat red hot coals before he admitted it to anyone.  
  
"The daughter of capsule corps president is here unconscious and dying I need to get her to a place to get her well what does it look like?"  
  
The women on the other end went panicky  
  
"Bulma Briefs? I will send an ambulance right away!"  
  
Vegeta cut her off  
  
"What does the place look like?" he repeated  
  
"A Hospital? Ummm its big white building with a red cross on it but it's too far to go by foot-click"  
  
Vegeta put the phone down big white and with a red cross eh? Who could miss that!  
  
Picking up Bulma he whispered in her ear  
  
"Don't you die on me women I order you not to die"  
  
Holding her safely in his arms as if a small child he flew as fast as he could to find the hospital  
  
***  
  
Amazingly it took Vegeta only 3 tries to get to the hospital the first place he saw was an office building and the second was a police station finally he had made it to the hospital.  
  
"This women needs help I demand you help her!" Vegeta yelled at the desk  
  
"Fill out these forms and take a number" said a bored reply shoving 5pages worth of forms at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta picked up the forms and incinerated them he then proceeded to tap the desk causing it to break in half  
  
"Say that again?" he said to the desk clerk his black eyes showing no small hint of the amount of pain he could give  
  
In about 30seconds 5 Drs came rushing into see Bulma  
  
Vegeta grinned 'sometimes it is good to be feared'  
  
***  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter!  
  
Read and review please it helps me learn!  
  
I will write the next chapter ASAP not to worry! Ja Ne! 


	2. Cause and Effect

All is not what it seems By the Dark Necromancer  
  
I don't own anything!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta scowled as he waited for news on what the trouble was with the women he honestly had no idea she seemed fine just a few hours ago what could have happened?  
  
She seemed ill that much he knew from the way her body was sweating and her feverish eyes but what kind of a virus acts so fast and within such a time scale.  
  
It was a mystery  
  
Vegeta hated mysteries he was going to find out when she woke he would ask her and she would tell him!  
  
'If she woke.' he slightly amended feeling as if a hole was opening inside him but he didn't know why  
  
*****  
  
Bulma slowly started to open her eyes the harsh bright lights of the room make her groan but instantly they were lowered as she came to.  
  
She could hear the beeping of a heart machine and more she could hear the dripping of the IV  
  
'Wha? What am I doing here?' She thought to her self looking around blurrily trying to remember what had occurred  
  
'I tested that virus.but I mean it never reacted like this in all my experiments' angrily she thought again  
  
'I've failed!'  
  
She had never felt any weaker then she did right now even moving her eye lids hurt her when she blinked she paused in her thoughts  
  
How did she get here? The only one at home was.  
  
Turning her head with a large amount of effort she saw him there  
  
Vegeta sat scowling at her he was the one who had reduced the lights and as now looking at her as if awaiting some explanation  
  
"Well women? I hope you're happy I interrupted my training to save your sorry hide!" He said harshly to her  
  
Bulma tried to speak but her throat was dry and she could barely utter a word, seeing this Vegeta went to her bedside and poured her some water then helped her to drink  
  
Bulmas eyes scanned his bottomless black orbs, they were expressionless but deep inside them she thought she saw concern  
  
"Than.Thank you Vegeta" She managed to say at last  
  
Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment still not moving from her bedside "Well? I'm waiting women? What did you do to yourself that caused you to almost die?"  
  
Bulma hesitated and spoke  
  
"I was just working with some samples and I breathed too much of the fumes I guess they made me sick"  
  
She was damned if she was going to admit to him she used her self as a guinea pig for a virus she had seen work on mice  
  
Vegeta chuckled  
  
"Stupid human can't even work with chemicals safely"  
  
Vegeta stroked her face with a wry grin brushing the stray strands of hair away from her forehead and looking into her deep blue eyes  
  
It was at that moment that Yamcha decided to come in holding flowers  
  
"Bulma I just heard! You what are you doing to her!" Yamcha said angrily seeing Vegeta next to his Bulma  
  
Vegetas eyes went cold and he glared at Yamcha  
  
"Saving her pathetic life if she died who would fix my gravity machine and dinner?"  
  
Moving he walked out the door shoving Yamcha out of the way  
  
Yamcha moved to Bulmas bed side her mind still reeling from the touch of Vegetas hand on her cheek she looked at Yamcha puzzled 'where did Vegeta go?'  
  
"B? Speak to me baby!" Yamcha said to her loudly as if she was deaf  
  
Irritated she spoke slowly back at him  
  
"I am ok yamcha I just inhaled something I shouldn't of that's all"  
  
Yamcha growled  
  
"You're sure he didn't do anything?" He said to her  
  
Bulma shook her head and then winced at the agony that ensued  
  
"No he didn't' do anything apart from save my life.Yamcha I think I need to sleep can you come back tomorrow?" She said wincing as her head started to throb  
  
"Sure B I'll head off home now here are some flowers I got for you" Saying that he placed the flowers in a vase by her bedside and walked out the door blowing her a kiss  
  
Bulmas eyes started to droop when she noticed a card on the flowers twisting her head slightly she read it and started to cry  
  
'To My dearest Yamcha last night was fun tonight your place or mine? Love Candy XXX'  
  
Yamcha was cheating on her.Bulma cried herself to sleep that night but inside her she resolved to dump Yamcha but this time for good.  
  
******  
  
The next day she felt a little better but still very very weak she didn't understand the virus was supposed to make her stronger so why did she feel like a new born kitten?  
  
She was told she would be able to leave today if she felt like it the Drs had run a lot of tests on her blood saying there was a lot of released hormones but nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
But then they wouldn't have been able to see the virus unless they knew what it looked like anyway so she resolved to get out of here and do her own tests when she got back.  
  
Sitting up in bed she waited for the Dr to sign her released forms and then go to capsule corp. when she felt something strange.  
  
The Dr came in alone to her room with a clipboard and pen he was only about 27 years of age and pretty handsome looking he had a small smile and spoke to Bulma  
  
"So Ms Briefs ready to head home are we?"  
  
Bulma felt the strange urge again and gripping her stomach she nodded not trusting her self to speak  
  
The Dr looked puzzled and sat beside her on the bed  
  
"Are you ok Ms Briefs? Whats the matter? Stomach hurting?" He looked genuinely concerned at her  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth this urge! What is it?!  
  
She turned to the Dr her face was now inches from him the Dr looked surprised but Bulma leaned in and kissed him slowly  
  
The Dr blinked with disbelief then suddenly he felt very weak and slowly toppled off the bed breaking the kiss with Bulma  
  
Bulma looked at him in disbelief now she felt strong! Looking to the bed she gripped it and with a twist bent the metal as if it were made from clay  
  
Smiling Bulma now knew she hadn't failed.But .the Dr?  
  
Moving down off the bed she went to his side and touched his neck there was a pulse but it was weak and seemed to be failing she realised with a start what she had done  
  
She had drained his energy!  
  
Her eyes darted to the Door she could hear the thoughts now of the Nurses and Drs and even other patients in the building all inside her mind  
  
'He's going to die you know?' 'Poor girl' 'What drugs are these?' 'You will get better son don't worry' 'Damn broken leg!'  
  
Concentrating she tried to stop their thoughts from invading her mind she felt she was going crazy!  
  
Shuddering she managed to stop them moving to the water jug she drank some more to ease her throat.  
  
She ran out of the room and went fast to the desk  
  
"The Dr who came to see me has collapsed I think he's having a seizure!" She spoke fast  
  
The Nurse yelled and other Drs All ran into the room to help their fallen colleague  
  
The nurse turned to see Bulma to ask what had happened but she was already gone.  
  
*********  
  
Ah and thus ends Chapter 2 in the all is not what it seems series!  
  
Please review my work as it helps me write better!  
  
Where am I going with this? Well wait till the next chapter to find out ;)  
  
The Dark Necromancer 


	3. What am i becoming?

All is not what it seems By the Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 3 - what am I becoming?  
  
Note a warning to all reading that the rating is going to go to R soon  
  
*********  
  
Bulma ran all the way from the hospital back to her place her strength and stamina seemed to her boundless now she loved feeling this powerful! It felt as if she was free of everything.  
  
Stray thoughts intruded into her mind though she could feel sometimes what people were thinking as well as get mental images of their thoughts, this left her feeling very dizzy and often confused but she was having now some success at stopping herself from picking up those thoughts.  
  
Even with all this new found power Bulma knew she had to test her self and see what the hell was going on with her body.  
  
After taking that Drs energy not only had she felt so alive but right now she was feeling also quite amorous it was embarrassing but also strangely it made her feel good.  
  
Finally she got into the place she liked to call home, she saw the gravity room was on and assumed Vegeta was still training,  
  
'I have to thank him again more personally maybe' She thought with a wicked grin  
  
She firstly changed her clothes deciding to wear something a lil skimpy today, it was strange she never normally felt like this.sighing that she couldn't get rid of the urge to go down and grab Vegeta and command him to make love to her she had important work to do  
  
But she secretly grinned at the idea of Vegeta with her  
  
She entered her lab and put on her lab coat and smiled at herself in the mirror she seemed a lot more alive then she remembered when she last looked in the mirror, the virus was obviously having some sort of effect on her  
  
Taking a clean needle she pricked herself and took a blood sample for her self to scan.  
  
She placed it under the microscope and placed it to one of the highest magnifiers, blinking what she saw was definitely strange  
  
Her blood cells were constantly moving and seemed to be highly oxygenised  
  
'That would explain the high amount of energy' she thought to herself  
  
Moving to another machine she placed another sample into it and waited for the results, she didn't have to wait long a list of paper came out detailing all the chemicals in her blood  
  
'Heh no wonder I feel so horny right now' she thought  
  
Her endorphins were through the roof as were her hormones, what ever effect draining energy had it definitely was having an interesting side effect on her body.  
  
'Not that that's a bad thing' she wondered with an evil smirk the twin of Vegetas  
  
Moving she took a look at another machine placing her last blood sample on it, she looked at I curiously.the virus seemed to be multiplying in her body, draining that energy had seemed to energise the virus causing it to seemingly kick start all those powers she had felt.  
  
Turning from the machine she went to her desk and pondered what all this meant  
  
'High energy in blood.High hormones.now large amount of virus replicating.shit what does this all mean?' Sighing she knew she was on very untested ground here, all her conclusions were only suppositions till she could prove herself right.  
  
Moving from her desk she stared at the lab rats she had used firstly for a guinea pig for the experiment, strangely it seemed now much more subdued then before, not only him but all the rats in its cage.  
  
Opening the cage slowly she withdrew one of the rats that weren't moving.the rat was dead.  
  
With a start she dropped the rat and stared at the last living lab rat, the rat she had given the virus to.it was slow moving as if it no longer had the energy to move  
  
'No that can't be it!' She thought in horror  
  
Going to another cage she grabbed a rat that had never been exposed to the virus or even into the same cage as the virus infected rat, she proceeded to place the rat into the same cage and waited to see what occurred.  
  
Slowly she saw the virus infected rat move its way towards to non infected one, the non infected didn't even seem to run, the virus rat touched it and Bulma could actually see the energy or Ki as she now believed it to be flow away from the non infected rat into the virus rat.  
  
The virus rat seemed to perk up as if given a massive stimulant and it ran about the cage in glee  
  
But Bulma didn't see that all she saw was the non infected rat slowly fade away and die.  
  
'I've become a vampire.' She thought to herself in horror disbelieving the evidence in front of her  
  
Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring  
  
Swearing viciously she went ran down the stairs to see who was at the door  
  
**************  
  
Vegeta powered down the gravity room and wiped the sweat off him wit ha towel, he needed that, he was starting to actually think he was getting feelings for the women! That was impossible of course he had no feelings for anyone!  
  
'Why do my own words feel hollow?' He thought to himself  
  
Walking from the gravity room he was determined to find some dinner but then he smelled the air,  
  
'Heh good the woman's back she can cook me some food' he sniffed the air again and laughed she was definitely not in her normal mood she seemed amorous as hell judging from the state her hormones were in!  
  
Chuckling to himself he slightly wondered what it would be like if she would play her advances on him  
  
Shivering with delight and laughing lightly he went to find her to order her to cook him some dinner, he had placed a foot on the stairs when the door bell rang.  
  
Turning he never saw Bulma running down the stairs she screamed slightly but couldn't stop, turning quickly Vegeta only had time to say  
  
"What the hell"  
  
Before she slammed into him and took them both into the wall sending cracks along it slowly Vegeta slid down, all his training had paid off he wasn't hurt at all, looking down he realised what kind of position they were in,  
  
Vegeta wasn't wearing a shirt from the gravity room and only had a towel around his shoulders, but the towel had since fallen thanks to the fall Bulma he realised what she was wearing and his eyes widened  
  
'Or more precisely what she wasn't wearing' Vegeta thought he could feel his body reacting to her the hormones she was putting out weren't helping him.  
  
Bulma was on top of him her legs around his waist her head against his shoulder he could practically feel her body though her clothes. His hardness was almost going to poke her, there was no way he was going to try and explain that to her!  
  
"Woman would you mind getting your disgusting human body off me?" He whispered into her ear sounding harsh and bit her ear lobe slightly  
  
For Bulma that felt like heaven and she lightly moaned at his bite, slowly she got a hold of her self though and moved off him; again the door bell rang this time 3 times in a row.  
  
Irritated now and feeling embarrassed at what Vegeta did to her she opened the door with force She was not in a happy mood and what she saw before her made her even angrier  
  
"Hi B I heard you were let out so I was wondering if you wanted to-" Yamcha began to say but was cut off with a low growl  
  
"How dare you!" Bulma said yelling at him  
  
"How dare you show your face! You cheating son of a bitch" Bulma screamed the last part at him  
  
"Wha? B I don't understand!" Yamcha said a puzzled look on his face  
  
"I saw those flowers you gave me the other day! They were from another woman! Who's Candy? Eh Yamcha? Had a good night with her I bet eh?" Bulma sniffed the air she could practically smell the scent of another women on Yamcha it was all over him! Especially over his crotch  
  
"Just stay away from me Yamcha! Piss off!" So saying she slammed the door leaving the ashamed human outside without even getting a word of explanation in to the conversation.  
  
Angry now and infuriated she turned to Vegeta who was there grinning his smirk  
  
"And you! Never ever touch me like that again ok?!" Bulma went right up to Vegeta and Screamed into his face  
  
Vegeta simply stood there grinning and then turning he went away to grab some dinner  
  
Bulma was left standing by the door shaking with rage at everyone and more at the horror of what she was becoming.  
  
'A vampire? Oh my kami no!' She ran up the stairs and in her room she started to cry.  
  
********  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
D-Chan- heh sorry no saiyan Bulma yet I WAS going to do that but decided this would be more fun as the other had been done to death, I think you will like were I am heading with this!  
  
Please read and review my story!!!  
  
Thanks all!  
  
The Dark Necromancer 


	4. All power has consequences

All is not what it seems   
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 4 – All power has consequences  
  
I don't own anything!!! Believe me!!!  
  
There are some mild sexual references here but that's all  
  
******  
  
Vegeta stopped munching on a chicken leg as he heard the woman upstairs crying,   
  
'Bah! Soft women! But then why do her tears make me feel bad…' He thought  
  
Finishing eating the chicken he wondered what to do now…he should probably leave the woman alone if she's crying it would probably be a private thing, the woman always broke up with Yamcha and got back together eventually  
  
'Although I seriously hope not this time!' He thought angrily  
  
Feeling the need to destroy something he moved to the gravity room to train  
  
********  
  
Bulma stopped crying it had been more then 3 hrs since she had told Yamcha to piss off and her heart ached for him, she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, did she really love Yamcha? At first yes but recently after he had come back from the dead he was like a totally different person.  
  
Bulma sighed well it was over now whether she liked it or not  
  
To cheer her up she decided to try out her new powers thanks to the virus.  
  
Taking a pair of weights that Yamcha had once left she went to them and lifted them with ease she then proceeded to bend it into a pretzel as if it was made from copper wire.  
  
'Well good strength at least…'  
  
Determined now she moved back to the bed and closing her eyes she tried to sense Vegeta  
  
Slowly she felt him…his huge energy was in the gravity room, his energy was enormous! It was unbelievable! Slowly she moved closer to his energy she could start to hear his thoughts it was like a jumble he was occupied a lot of his thoughts seemed to centre on her.  
  
'Damn women crying over that weak fool weak woman!'  
'Why does she torment me so? Why do I feel like this for her?!'  
'I am a saiyan I am not weak! Feelings don't matter!'  
'Maybe I should leave!'  
'Damn Kakkarot I shall be the saiyan! I wanted the revenge for all the humiliation he placed on me!'  
  
As he spoke of Frieza Bulma got a flash of images in her mind she clutched her mind the raw feeling Vegeta was putting out actually hurt her, the images were of Freiza beating Vegeta when he was young of teasing him by pulling his tail, of continually telling him he was weak she also saw what happened on Namek when Frieza had actually killed him.(A/N I loved that scene one of the best in DBZ) There were more scenes but those ones were the ones that stuck in her head.  
  
Tears fell down Bulmas as she thought about the saiyan prince training in her gravity room  
  
'No wonder he acts like that…'  
  
Pausing she wondered at what range her powers were…  
  
Closing her eyes again she wanted to see Gokus energy, if Vegetas was so huge Gokus must be enormous!  
  
Sighting a huge power it seemed to be increasing as if rising, she felt her eyes drawn towards it  
  
Opening her spirit eyes she saw Goku and Chi Chi in bed having sex she could even see what they were thinking in each others minds  
  
Bulma blushed a deep red and recoiled from the scene with all due haste by opening her eyes  
  
her face flaming she went to the bathroom to wash her face with some cold water…maybe even take a cold shower the thoughts in those two heads at that moment were very intimate and very carnal  
  
Bulma could feel herself getting turned on as she thought about those thoughts she had seen in Goku and Chi Chi's mind  
  
"Damn hormones" She muttered under her breath  
  
After a cold shower she felt a lot better  
  
Normally she would have masturbated but she didn't trust Vegeta at this time of day to not disturb her.  
Another reason was while her body was in the mood for it her mind wasn't  
  
She was starting to get a headache sighing she looked at the time it was 9pm  
  
'Wow I guess that spirit travel thing takes more time then I thought'   
  
No wonder she felt so sleepy…  
  
Moving to her bed she turned off the light  
  
She was asleep a few seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
*************  
  
Vegeta finished in the gravity room by 10pm  
  
Moving up the stairs he moved to Bulmas door and slowly opened it, he could feel her Ki she slept  
  
Looking over her face he smiled  
  
'So beautiful…' Moving to her he stroked her face he didn't know why he felt the way he did about her he just did  
  
She meant more to him then he thought she would  
  
'But I can never tell her my feelings it's not like she would care anyway' He thought bitterly and then went out of the door to sleep in his room.  
  
He never saw Vegeta turn in her sleep and murmur a name in her sleep  
  
'Vegeta…'  
  
*********   
  
Vegeta woke up at 6am and sighed he wondered why he did that last night  
  
'I can't let these feelings stop me from being a super saiyan! Damn she's distracting me too much!'  
His words though didn't convince him as much s they did in the past  
  
Going into the shower he washed feeling the warm soothing water wash over him waking up his body and mind.  
  
After 15minutes he stepped out of it and admired himself naked in the mirror  
  
He liked his body, he wasn't by any means vain really but he was aware that all his training had given him a body that others would die for; his muscles were rock hard his hair was like a flamer someone had lit and his dark ebony eyes glittered as he smirked at himself.  
  
"I bet the woman would love to see me right now" he said chuckling to himself  
  
Wrapping a towel around himself he went to get dress and spar in the gravity room.  
  
*********  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of running water she had been having a great dream funnily it seemed to involve that baka Vegeta  
  
Stretching she felt different…  
  
She tried to concentrate like she did yesterday to see Vegeta  
  
She saw him in a flash admiring his naked body in the mirror he heard his mind say the words  
  
'I bet the women would love to see me right now!'  
  
Again she opened her eyes her face flushed with embarrassment  
  
'What is it with these saiyans always naked!?' She thought her face not fading from pure beat red.  
  
She stood up and suddenly she collapsed her legs failing  
  
She felt weak all of a sudden again!  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why am I so weak?'  
  
Struggling she got to her feet, she wasn't prepared for the bout of nausea that followed struggling to control her self she walked to the lab to see what was wrong with her.  
  
************  
  
Entering the lab she looked to the Rat  
  
It was dead…  
  
Looking in horror she fell to her chair and tried to relax her beating heart her eyes wide with fright  
  
She was dying too  
  
Unless she took more energy…  
  
Her phone rang  
  
Moving towards it she picked it up  
  
"Ms Briefs?" The voice said at the end of the line  
  
"Speaking" Said Bulma   
"Um this is the Nurse from yesterday…I am afraid I have some bad news…the Dr who was attending you and had the seizure died today we don't know how or why…we just wanted to ask if you remember anything that had happened?"  
  
Bulma looked in horror at the handset and spoke back  
  
"N…No he just came in sat by the bed and then suddenly fell over…" She managed to stammer a reply  
  
"Oh...thank you Ms Briefs I hope you are feeling better…Bye" The nurse put the phone down sadly  
  
Bulma put it down just as sadly and tried to relax but it was useless  
  
To live others had to die  
  
'No…I won't kill another person!'  
  
So swearing she pressed a button on her chair  
  
It was one designed by her father and her in case a biological or chemical was released that needed the lab to be sealed  
  
Now no one can enter and no one can leave for 48hrs  
  
"In which time I will be dead…" Bulma said sadly  
  
Softly she began to cry  
  
**************  
  
And thus ends another chapter!  
  
I hope your all enjoying this as much as I do writing it! If you do R&R it!  
  
Thanks all!  
  
The Dark Necromancer 


	5. Salvation or Damnation?

All is not what it seems  
By the dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 5 – Salvation or damnation  
  
Firstly I would like to give a big thank you too all those who reviewed me so far! You are the ones I write this for!  
  
Mild sexual reference nothing hentai…YET! :D  
  
**************  
  
Bulma sat there it had been ages now or so it had seemed to her, blurrily she looked at her watch, and it was now 5hrs since that phone call making it about 11am. She felt so weak now it was agonising, she could practically feel her very life draining away from her as the virus sought to keep replicating by taking her energy.  
  
She felt so weary of it all now she wished she could just kill herself but even this she couldn't do, she couldn't even move her hands anymore she felt too weak to even hold her head high, soon she would be a prisoner in her own body unable to move unable to blink but aware of all of it until finally even that would be gone.  
  
'It couldn't come soon enough' she thought bitterly as she awaited death  
  
Her mind wondered though on her life but mainly they centred on Vegeta  
  
He did have one hell of a body she admitted to herself wryly and those ebony dark eyes that if you looked too deep into could seemingly swallow your soul. And his lips always in a mocking smirk…except when he had been looking at her in the hospital his concern and more his relief when she awoke. His smile was so beautiful she wanted nothing more then to kiss those lips of his and to feel his heart against hers.  
  
But this was denied her  
  
If she kissed him or if they did anything more intimate who knew what would happen! She didn't know how strong her Ki absorbing powers were she could kill him just like Freiza had…  
  
She felt her heart seem to ache at the thought that she would never kiss him and if she did what could occur  
  
'Life isn't fair!' She silently screamed in her head  
  
Her head drooped down onto her shoulder  
  
'It won't be long…now' Bulma thought and closed her eyes; she no longer had the strength to keep them open.  
  
******************  
  
Vegeta lay down in the gravity room. It was now at 200G's and he grunted with each push up he did, it was back breaking laborious work, but every time he felt himself waver he remembered that Kakkarott had done it and he would be damned before he let that baka be the only super saiyan! Not to mention that strange purple headed saiyan.  
  
He glowered and did another 100 push ups before he stopped.  
  
It was now twelve and he was starving, he hadn't heard the woman's crying or even a peep from her for some time now. That was strange normally she would be talking on the phone or over some work from that corporation of hers.  
  
But today?  
  
Nothing…  
  
It was ominous  
  
Maybe that argument with that idiot Yamcha had hurt her more then he thought? Nah can't be she was a weak human but in mind she was a match for any Saiyan  
  
He grinned slightly at that thought  
  
No wonder he was attracted to her it wasn't just her gorgeous body but also her mind and her will…it was so strong so wild…So Saiyan  
  
He wondered how wild she would be in bed and his grin widened but then turned to a scowl  
  
He doubted it would ever happen she always seemed to be after Yamcha no matter how many women he fucked behind her back. Vegeta could smell it and it nauseated him, when he smelled Bulma he could smell how pure she was, so innocent, he found it rather amusing actually. Her boyfriend was about as horny as one of those human pets while the woman he knew masturbated regularly and seemed to get aroused a lot more then normal nowadays but seemed to refuse the tiniest bit of sexual experience with Yamcha.   
  
'Well' he amended 'not all'  
  
he had once walked opened the living room door to yell at the women about his cooking when he saw her head in Yamchas lap his dick in her mouth.  
  
That was more then nauseating he wanted to scream aloud his hatred of all humans that image was inscribed in his head and it hurt him to even think about it.  
  
Although he still couldn't tell why that was…  
  
He knew he was attracted to her but he didn't know if she felt the same way let alone if she would be his mate.  
  
Exiting the gravity room he went to find the woman, once he found her he would at least be able to yell at her for his lunch it was way past the time when it should be ready.  
  
Firstly he entered the kitchen…Nothing that was strange…finally he closed his eyes to seek her ki  
  
That was…strange….he couldn't find it!  
  
He blinked  
  
Couldn't find it?! That would mean she's dead!  
  
Concentrating harder he tried to see if he really couldn't find it  
  
Again…nothing…wait! Suddenly he felt it…kami it was small! And getting smaller by the second!  
  
Why would it be getting smaller!  
  
He could feel her ki in less then 5minutes she wouldn't have enough ki to sustain her heart!  
  
Running up the stairs he saw the bolts guarding her lab door a thick sheet of metal preventing normal entry.  
  
'A chemical maybe released? Well what ever I have to get her out of there!'  
  
The steel was indeed made from one of the strongest materials on earth and it sealed the lab totally  
  
Vegeta took one look at it and rearing back a fist struck the metal. He struck it twice more and then caused a rip, gripping the rip with two hands he pulled hard and tore the door from its hinges.  
  
'Heh maybe it can hold humans out but I am Prince of the Saiyans!' Vegeta thought and walked into the lab.  
  
***********  
  
Bulma was now in the dull pain as her hunger for energy reached near fever pitch but she in no way would give in to it  
  
'This is the end…' She thought as the last of her energy began to fade away, she couldn't feel anything in her whole body now  
  
She did however hear the clang as if something was banging into something  
  
She no longer cared  
  
She was going to be set free  
  
Finally the virus took the last of her ki, a small groan came from her body like a deaths rattle in her throat and finally, Bulma Briefs heart stopped.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N I WAS going to leave it there to kill you all with suspense but I decided not to be that cruel ^_^)  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air delicately  
  
There wasn't a smell of any kind of chemical at all in here or biological agent  
  
Looking he saw the woman draped across a couch, she was very pale and she didn't even seem to notice him, he heard her groan and then finally saw her ki flicker and then die.  
  
"No!" He said aloud and rushed to her side taking her from the couch he laid her on the floor  
  
He tore her shirt open noticing her breasts passing but he was gripped by fear now he placed his head to her chest trying hard to hear her heart beating.  
  
There wasn't one, she wasn't even breathing!  
  
"Don't die on me woman!" Vegeta said almost pleading like, he had just saved her from death a scant day ago and already she was gone on him!  
  
"I order you not to die woman! I am prince Vegeta and I say Live!" he shook her body tears almost springing to his eyes  
  
He bowed his head and whispered  
  
"Bulma…"  
  
Suddenly he remembered something the woman's mother had told him she was prattling on about a life guard who had saved someone from drowning by giving them a kiss of life, the persons heart had stopped and was dead but by forcing air into their lungs they had come back from the dead.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulmas sweet almost pouting lips  
  
"I wish I could do this with you awake woman…I know you may hate me for this but…"  
  
Moving towards her he took a deep breath and slowly inch by inch kissed Bulma on her lips, he then breathed into her slowly, he could feel her chest rise with his air and moving from her lips he started massaging her heart forcing in to beat.  
  
Once more he kissed her lips giving her the kiss of life  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Damn you woman!!!" Vegeta roared now tears did spring to his eyes his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest and his ki flared about him  
  
"Live!!!" this time he wasn't giving her the kiss of life  
  
This time he kissed her full on her lips with as much passion as he could, he felt it then  
  
He felt her chest rising of its own volition  
  
He felt her arm come up to his hair and stroke it  
  
He felt her eyes flutter open and he took his lips away from hers, both of them gazing into each others eyes  
  
"Ve-Vegeta" Bulma stuttered  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman in his arms and wiped his tears roughly from his face  
  
"Bulma"  
  
**************  
  
Ah that ends chapter five!!!  
  
Heh want me to write more? Better tell me about it! Read and Review it!  
  
Hope you all enjoy it so far this story is taking a life of its own!   
  
D-chan: heh your close but not quite there have to read the next chapters to find out!  
  
Videl-14: I see you really like the story hope you like where I am going with it and thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Baby baruma, Chili BB and Pandora666: Well I update frequently unless I got a lot of work on my mind thanks for your reviews! Like your name Pandora ;) 


	6. Oh for the love of!

All is not what it seems  
By the Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 6 - Oh for the love of!  
  
I don't own anything!!!  
  
***********  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her eyes  
  
Vegeta had brought her back from deaths door by a kiss...did he care?  
  
She searched his eyes and saw the emotion there, there were actual tears there! Vegeta wiped them away roughly but he seemed so relieved she was ok  
  
Was it because of the gravity room like he always said? Or his dinner?  
  
She felt more power then she ever had before flowing through her veins and mind, instantly she scanned his mind lightly so he couldn't tell what she was doing.  
  
She saw the raw feelings there  
  
Lust, fear, hope, happiness, confusion and a spark...a spark of love?  
  
Love? Did he love her? Did she love him?  
  
She now checked her own feelings her tears coming to her eyes the same as they did for him she had been so scared! But she was saved...saved by Vegeta, she reached out and grasped him holding him to her never wanting him to leave.  
  
Vegeta for his part looked at the small woman who was now crying into his shoulder; gently he lifted her off the lab floor and took her into her bed room. He stroked her hair as if she were a little child making slightly soothing noises as best he could.  
  
He never felt for anyone as he did for this small woman in his arms  
  
And yet he still couldn't say it  
  
He had a thousand and one questions for her  
  
Did she like him? No did she love him! What happened in the lab? Is she ok?  
  
He laid her down into her bed and held her in his arms  
  
All his questions can and will wait till she was up to answering them  
  
And somehow he felt a little bit stranger then he did before...  
  
********  
  
Bulma clung to Vegeta as if he were life itself,   
  
'He is' said the more cynical side of her  
  
Vegeta had brought her back but eventually she was going to have to drain someone or feed as she now thought of it again  
  
'Wait!' Bulmas mind thought suddenly   
  
'He had given his energy!'  
  
She turned her head slightly from his shoulder to look at his face  
  
He seemed ok! Nothing was wrong with him!  
  
Vegeta turned also to look into her teary eyes  
  
"Woman..." he said softly his face nearing her  
  
"Ve-vegta..." she replied just as softly  
  
There lips neared each others again and slowly they inched them closer and closer  
  
Bulma closed her eyes in hope that maybe she had finally found someone who would help her and also care more then Yamcha ever had before  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as their faces neared; he was hoping she cared for him as much as he did for her and that this wasn't a dream  
  
Closer their lips came until...  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg  
  
Bulmas and Vegetas eyes snapped open  
  
The phone!  
  
Vegeta looked incredulous shock written on his face  
  
'That damn phone!!!' he swore angrily in his mind he wanted nothing more then to break it in half!  
  
He was happy though to see the same look in Bulma's eyes  
  
Both glared at the phone until it stopped ringing, they then turned to each other and again looked into each others eyes  
  
But it was no use now the moment had been lost  
  
With an audible sigh Vegeta laid Bulma down onto the bed and spoke  
  
"I hope you are ok woman I will be back with food"   
  
Bulma nodded and pulled the duvet covers around her body sighing just as loudly as he had  
  
With that Vegeta left the room  
  
****************  
  
Bulma laid her head back eyes closed  
  
'I was dead... I know I was...he brought me back that must mean he wants me doesn't it?' She thought trying to make sense of her feelings for the strange saiyan as well as his feelings for her.  
  
It wasn't easy  
  
On one hand he was the one who had wanted to destroy all humans  
  
On the other he had not only saved her life but he actually had seemed so sad at the thought she was dead.  
Also she knew with a certainty that they were going to kiss and maybe from there...who knew...  
But if she kissed him what would happen? Wouldn't he die like the Dr from the hospital yesterday?  
  
How was she going to live with knowing that she has to kill other people to survive! The idea of killing Vegeta because of a kiss made her face go pale. She did care for him she realised and perhaps more she didn't know but there was definitely something there.  
  
'Oh Vegeta...I want to be with you...but I can't if it means killing you' Bulma thought and sighed again audibly and waited for the saiyan prince to return  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room he was furious that he hadn't kissed Bulma...it was so annoying! He wanted to know who called just to have the pleasure of killing them!  
  
And yet...he felt somehow odd...he was unsure what he felt it was after he kissed the woman. Something had been taken from him he knew but what? Pausing he tried to make sense of what was bothering him  
  
But he couldn't no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't understand what had occurred in the lab  
  
Neither could he understand why the woman was dead when he found her  
  
All were mysteries and this time he was going to have answers  
  
Answers also to a couple of other questions...questions that had to do with him and with her  
  
Taking a bunch of chocolate snacks that he knew the woman liked and some bottled water he walked back up the stairs  
  
'I know I care for you woman...I just wish I knew if you did the same and whether we can be anything more' Vegeta thought as he reached her door  
  
Summoning all his strength he walked into her room   
  
He was going to get the answers he wanted and a lot more  
  
*************  
  
Ahhh and that is the end of Chapter 6!   
  
That one is setting the scene for Chapter 7 I hope you all like this fan fiction! R&R if you do!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
The dark necromancer 


	7. Explanations

All is not what it seems  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 7 – Explanations  
  
DANGER!!!  
  
Part Lemon towards the end warning!!!  
************  
  
Bulma was sitting on her bed peacefully as Vegeta walked in; her deep eyes seemed to him to be deep in thought.  
  
Moving to her bed side he sat down unspeaking his eyes meeting hers and searching for something he knew not what.  
  
"Here woman….I brought you some food" So saying Vegeta tossed her some chocolates  
  
Bulma nodded and opening the packing took a bite of the chocolate, swallowing slowly   
  
The silence was becoming oppressive; finally Vegeta was the one who broke it  
  
"Tell me woman…Bulma….What is happening to you? Why were you dead? And don't insult my intelligence I could smell no chemical or biological agent in the lab"  
  
His dark eyes saw again into hers and he spoke low  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Bulma sat silently her thoughts a blaze   
  
What could she tell him? How could she make it seem like she wasn't at fault?  
  
Slowly she spoke back and explained  
  
"You remember that time you held me against the wall?"   
  
Vegeta nodded he grinned slightly as he remembered the feel of her leg on his hand, Bulma scowled slightly and flushed as she read his thoughts  
  
"Well after that I wanted to make myself stronger to prove to you that I wasn't weak…I was experimenting with this virus, I contaminated it with your saiyan blood and gave it to a rat…the rate became stronger so…"  
  
Her eyes locked to Vegeta to had been sitting quietly throughout this all  
  
"I injected it all into me"  
  
Vegeta nodded and sighed  
  
"I thought you were smarter then to inject something unknown into your body woman…"  
  
Bulma sighed also and replied   
  
"I am but at the moment I was tired and what you had said burned at me so…I had to…no I needed to prove I was stronger…that was when you found me on the floor of the lab"  
  
Vegeta spoke now again  
  
"What's gone wrong then? Surely if a virus is supposed to make you stronger why is it making you ill enough to die?"  
  
Bulma shrugged but Vegeta could see she was scared at what was now going to come forth  
  
"The virus that I injected appears to need Ki to function, it probably only worked cause saiyans have more Ki then normal humans in the first place but now that its in me it has started to take my own ki to keep itself alive"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed  
  
"Then how did I bring you back to life?"  
  
"You gave me your Ki or more precisely…I took it from you" Bulma said her voice a whisper then turned harsh  
  
"Don't you understand? I have become like a vampire! This virus is like a disease now every time I kiss I steal energy. Hell Vegeta I killed the Dr who was just trying to help me yesterday!"  
  
Vegeta blinked  
'She killed a man? Her?!'  
  
"Woman you flatter yourself you are not capable of such an-"  
  
Bulma cut him off with a wave of her hand and she spoke into his mind  
  
^I am more capable now of things you didn't think me of Vegeta^  
  
She replayed her memories of the Dr in Vegetas mind, he saw the Dr just trying to help lying there on the hospital floor.  
  
^that was why you were in the lab…you knew you where dying without more ki and refused to take more^ Vegeta thought back at her  
  
^exactly^ She thought bitterly and he felt her presence in his mind be pulled away  
  
Vegetas thoughts were now a lot more subdued he turned to her and spoke  
  
"Woman at least…" he couldn't finish his sentence  
  
Bulma laid there and gritted her teeth  
  
"n..no…not now!" she said clenching her jaw  
  
"Woman? What is it?" Vegeta said looking for any sought of danger  
  
"L..leave me! Please!!!" She said her eyes squeezing shut her hands went under the covers and he could see she was caressing herself under the duvet  
  
"Woman control yourself!" Vegeta said disbelieving what she was doing but his eyes never leaving her body or hands  
  
He didn't mind but wow in front of him when they were having an intense conversation!   
  
"Do..don't you think I am trying?!!! It's a side effect of the ki transfer!" Bulma moaned as her hands pressed against her breasts and her fingers ran across her nipples  
  
Vegeta sat there with a massive erection as he watched Bulma, Bulma's eyes glazed over with lust and she reached out for him grabbing him on his dick, she slowly began to caress it as much as she started caressing herself  
Vegeta shuddered from the sweet sensations that she was giving him, but self control somehow won out  
  
'No I have to stop her, I don't want her to do this only out of lust! No matter how tempting the situation!'  
  
His thoughts whirled though from Bulmas hand as it ran it s way all the way down and up his length  
  
He saw her rubbing now at her panties and he looked at her eyes  
  
Finally self control won out, in her eyes he could see her battling against her lust  
  
He cared for this woman! He wouldn't let the first time they had sex be like this  
  
Reaching around to her neck he hit a nerve, Bulma went rock still and then collapsed unconscious on the bed  
  
Vegeta shuddered; his massive erection now strained his pants   
  
He had been so tempted just to let Bulma finish the job, he knew now without a doubt that he loved this woman…  
  
He chuckled a little as he thought how she might feel when she awoke…  
  
Then he frowned  
  
He couldn't keep hitting that nerve, to do so would cause permanent damage or paralysis and he wanted neither for her, he also had to get her a cure but he had no idea how…  
  
She said she stole his Ki… how much he wondered…he didn't feel weak enough to collapse although he was a little bit weaker then he thought he had been when he finished from the Gravity room…  
  
He was going to keep this woman alive even if he had to kiss her a thousand times, he simply couldn't imagine her dead   
  
But to do that would invoke that lust of hers…  
  
And he couldn't keep hitting her nerve  
  
But if he didn't give her ki she would die…  
  
He stroked her face and left the room,  
  
He was sure his life was about to get much more interesting  
  
*********  
Ahhh the ending of chapter 7!  
  
Bwahahah I am evil Pandora I know but if I don't leave cliff hangers you won't be coming back for more!  
  
Glad you still like it Videl!  
  
Remember all to Read and review! 


	8. What problem?

All is not what it seems   
By the Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 8 - What's the problem?  
  
************  
  
Vegeta checked in again on Bulma  
  
After leaving her asleep he had wandered around the house till suddenly he felt very weak and collapsed on to the chair.  
  
He fell unconscious then for about 2 hrs or so it seemed to him, but on awakening he was felt fine and all his energy was back to normal.  
  
It was intriguing to his mind how this virus that infected the woman worked...  
  
If he knew how it worked maybe he could find a way to cure her  
  
His mouth pursed to a frown as he looked at the sleeping woman, the nerve he hit rendered her unconscious but she would be waking up any moment now.  
  
He wouldn't allow her to know he had actually succumbed to the weakness that followed him kissing her, but he surmised that the only reason he had succumbed is because he had been training so hard in the gravity room just a few minutes before kissing her. Normally his Ki would be much higher then what it was.  
  
Sitting beside her he felt her ki starting to rise as she woke.  
  
Her beautiful blue eyes opened and this time thankfully he noticed they weren't glazed over with lust.  
  
It had taken almost all his self control to stop himself from allowing her to continue what she was doing and to go onwards from there.  
  
But he had his pride and he did care for this woman, he wasn't going to do something that she was so busy fighting against.  
  
Her blue eyes turned and met him and she blushed a deep red  
  
An awkward silence descended on the room  
  
"Are you ok woman?" Vegeta said gruffly to her  
  
Bulma nodded her cheeks still a deep red  
  
How could she be alright!  
  
She had just embarrassed her self to Vegeta! She was going to give him a hand job! Hell more then just that! She was masturbating in front of him!  
  
Alright?! Hell no!  
  
Thankfully they didn't do anything...for some reason that made her upset...Didn't he find her attractive?  
  
"Thank you Vegeta..." She said still blushing not trusting her self to look into his eyes  
  
"Don't worry about it woman..." He said a bit gently  
  
Bulmas head turned slightly and she could see he was blushing slightly also  
This caused her to smile a little bit  
  
Quickly looking into his mind she sensed he really wanted what she was doing to continue but never allowed it to take place...Because he could see she didn't want it  
  
'He cares so much for me...' Bulma thought and turning fully to his face she smiled  
  
"Well I am ok now..." She said and smiling at him  
  
Vegeta looked at her beautiful smile and couldn't help giving her a smile back  
  
"I am glad woman if you weren't who would make my dinner...which I have been meaning to talk to you about...I am hungry woman and if you don't want me to blast you into the next dimension make me something to eat!" Vegeta said the last bit harshly but the smile on his face showed Bulma it was more of a joke then any sort of threat  
  
"Well ok Vegeta sine you asked so politely I will make you dinner...but only because you saved my life otherwise you would have to make your own god damn dinner!" Bulma said back with a smile mirroring his  
  
**************  
  
Bulma went down the stairs and pondered her fate as she began to cook and fry some eggs...  
  
'Hmmmmm...he's so nice when he wants to be...not just an ass hole... and he did save my life....'  
  
She sighed and flipped the eggs as they started to burn  
  
'My life...' the next idea came as a shock to her 'he's going to have to...to...to kiss me again if I want to live!'   
  
"That's true woman" said a voice near her ear as Vegetas arms encircled her waist and nuzzled against her neck  
  
"I'm looking forward to it" He said wickedly in her ear  
  
"Ve...Vegeta why? Why would you want to save me?" She said leaning against him backwards causing him to grow aroused to the feel of her body  
  
Images flashed into her mind as she inadvertently read his mind  
  
All of them showed her one thing  
  
He cared for her more then she ever thought he would  
  
"I care" He whispered into her ear   
  
"I won't let you die woman...after all who would make me dinner? Which you are burning right at this moment?"  
  
With that Bulma jerked her eyes to the frying pan which was on fire  
  
"Argh!!!" Throwing the pan into the sink she poured water over it fast calming the fire  
  
She then turned to Vegeta  
  
"Ummm...how about take out?" Bulma said hopefully  
  
Laughing a genuine laugh Vegeta nodded this was acceptable  
  
"Hey I got an idea why don't we go to the restaurant instead of ordering? It would be a lot faster" Bulma said to him a small hope in her eyes  
  
Vegetas stomach rumbled his acknowledgment that the faster that he ate the better  
  
Laughing at the noise Bulma spoke again  
  
"Come on then" So saying she leapt into Vegetas arms with a shocked look on his face he looked at her puzzled  
  
"I can't fly stupid come on I'll direct you!" Bulma said and nuzzled his neck now causing him to shiver with delight then stopping and giving an imperious wave that made Vegeta glower pointed to the window. Vegeta then powered up and flew off following her directions to the letter.  
  
**********  
  
And thus ends Chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be out soon also! Hope you liked this chapter remember to read and review so I know you did or didn't! ^_^  
  
The Dark Necromancer 


	9. The Dinner Date

All is not what it seems  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 9 - The Dinner Date  
  
********  
  
Bulma snuggled closely to Vegetas chest, his arms seemed so right around her and she closed her eyes listening to his heart beating. He was capable of destroying whole planets but he was holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the woman he held in his arms, she was so beautiful and felt so good to be in his arms. She was so precious to him more then he actually thought. He could maybe get attached to this world...  
  
Bulma opened one eye and pointed  
  
"That restaurant there" She whispered into his ear, her sweet breath caused him to almost growl low in his throat.  
  
Bulma almost giggled she knew how to play with him so well  
  
Floating down oblivious to all the looks the pedestrians gave him he regretfully allowed Bulma to stand again on her own two feet.  
  
"Ahhhhh that's better" Bulma said walking flexing her legs. Stomping one foot down to get blood flowing she accidentally caused a splinter of cracks to appear across the sidewalk.  
  
"Heh...oops..." Bulma said looking sheepish  
  
Vegeta simply grinned at her and extending his arm she put her hand through it, and together they walked into the restaurant.  
  
********  
  
Bulma sat opposite Vegeta as a waiter poured them some wine  
  
This was if the truth be told her favourite restaurant, it served a variety of foods from around the world and while expensive the service was second to none.  
  
The waiter walked to their side  
  
"Ah Ms Bulma good to see you as always, what would you have today?" The waiter said with a notepad in his hand  
  
"Hi Anton I would like the special and Vegeta will have..." She started and looked at him  
  
"Umm...just get him everything on the menu please"   
  
The waiter balked  
  
"Ev-everything?" His said blinking  
  
"You got a problem hearing human? Everything!" Vegeta said at him  
  
"Ye-yes sir" Stuttering he walked away and then paused 'human? Damn rich people' he thought as he went to inform the chef  
Bulma watched Vegeta eat  
  
He was like a ravenous wolf while he did eat better then goku she admitted to herself he was no less slow, food seemed to disappear in front of him!  
  
Not that she was much better...for some reason she had started on her 4th plate of the special which was a large pile of rice with a variety of different meats.  
  
Never had she eaten that much before...it must be down to the virus she thought   
  
Vegeta sat back and sighed satisfied.  
  
"Finally that was a meal fit for a prince!" He said patting his stomach he finished it all and had also finished 2 bottles of wine to wash it down, now he was relaxing and looking at Bulma as she started on her fourth plate.  
  
Frowning he never saw her eat that fast or that much before...is this another side effect?  
  
In about 5 minutes Bulma finished and she too sat back relaxing like Vegeta  
  
"Ahhhh that was good I feel better then I have in days!" Bulma said at Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
The waiter came and took the plates away with an audible sigh of relief; they didn't have much food left! Anymore and they would have had to re order the ingredients not to mention how the chef was at the point of tears!  
  
Once the table was cleared the waiter lit a candle and poured them some more wine and left them to talk.  
  
"-Geta...I want to thank you once more for what you did for me..." Bulma said still looking a little bit embarrassed at him   
  
Vegeta grinned and replied seriously  
  
"It was nothing woman...regardless of how I may have been I do not wish you to be harmed"   
  
Bulma nodded and then looked away her eyes far away  
  
"You know...my energy...my ki... is going to go down again don't you..." She said her voice a barest whisper   
  
Vegetas hand curled into fists but nodded his head bowed  
  
"I don't know what to do now Vegeta...I was so prepared to die...but I really don't want to there is so much more I want to do!" she replied her voice betraying a large amount of emotion  
  
Vegeta extended his arm and taking her chin into his hand turned her to face him, he could see the fear in her eyes at her maybe dying   
  
"I will not let you die woman...the ki you took from me was marginal it didn't affect me" Vegeta lied slightly  
  
Bulmas tears almost fell  
  
"Thank you Vegeta" She said to him  
  
The atmosphere was so charged with emotion   
  
"Vegeta...you know...how I get after ummm..." Bulma started but was embarrassed again  
  
"How horny?" He offered her  
  
Blushing Bulma nodded  
  
"Can you...knock me out again? Like you did today?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it and then replied with a sigh  
  
"Maybe once more only...the nerve I hit can be used maybe two or three times in succession but after that you could be paralysed or hurt permanently by it..."  
  
Bulma looked slightly shocked  
  
"That means...the next time you kiss me..." She looked shocked but then she started thinking about Vegeta...his good looking body, how it would feel to be in his arms or to feel him pressing against her body.  
  
Vegeta blushed as well...  
  
"Yes...the next time I kiss you I will make sure I leave the room lest you do something you don't want to do"  
  
"No I wouldn't want you to leave! I mean...hell I don't know what I mean..." Bulma said shocked at what she just said  
  
'Kami...do I want him to make love to me or something?'  
  
She could tell Vegetas thoughts were similarly confused  
  
"Vegeta...I'm scared...kissing me may not drain you...but I mean...that...might drain you...and I've never...never..." Bulma looked at the floor her face now completely red  
  
Vegeta was almost the same...  
  
"I know the risks...but...as I said...I won't do anything you don't want me to...and I too have...umm...never...never....you know"  
  
Both their eyes locked looking at each other without words and then turned to the floor...  
  
The silence lasted until the waiter came and handed them the cheque   
  
"Here you are Ms Bulma I thank you for your patronage our restaurant" The waiter said with a smile  
  
Bulma replied  
  
"Charge it to my account please..."  
  
The waiter nodded amazed she didn't even look at the bill and wondering why they were looking at the floor like that...  
  
"How long?" Bulma said to Vegeta  
  
Vegeta turned his head at her from the floor  
  
"Hmm? How long till what?"   
  
"How long till my Ki runs out again?" Bulma said looking at him  
  
Vegeta returned a shrug  
  
"Depends...remember that when you use your powers you drain your ki, at the moment you probably will be drained of ki in about another day or two if how your currently using your ki shows is accurate"  
Bulmas eyes lowered again  
  
"Another day or two...maybe I can find a cure in that time!" She said looking happy at the idea  
  
Vegeta smirked at her  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Their eyes locked again and then looked down both blushing...  
  
They didn't need to say what would happen if she didn't find a cure before the next kiss  
  
They already knew  
  
************   
  
That's the end of chapter 9! :D please remember to read and review your comments!  
  
Thanks!  
  
The Dark Necromancer  
  
Dreagon fire: Maybe maybe not ;) heh you will have to see!  
  
Amber: glad you liked it! 


End file.
